Synchronized Fates
by ShiroKokoroChu
Summary: Twins were born were diva's dance and sing until death to a Dragon that once caused destruction. When one of them is taken, the other is sure to follow even if it means to break a cycle. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Twins were born in a world where a person sings to her death to protect the kingdom. When two twins were born, Rin was separated from her family to become a Diva. After growing to of age, Len ventures out of his home to bring home his sister.**

**A/N: I just love the series. Favorite song is the second part, Paradise of Light and Shadows. The story is what I think happens in the videos.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything is owned to their rightful owners.**

Prologue

When the kingdom was still young, a dragon made a deal with the people. For a plentiful harvest and safety for one girl singer to perform. So they agreed and that was how the cycle was formed. Now in the present, the current Diva now lay motionless on the ground. The Dragon guardian simply watched it unfold. Another Diva has been wasted. She simply warned the priestess that they need a new Diva that has the same magic to surpass the Dragon.

On the exact same day, a woman gave birth to twins. One girl and one boy. Both were sleeping with their heads leaning onto each other. Their mother smiled and touched their chubby cheeks. She got out two necklaces that she kept. One was a treble clef necklace and another was a bass clef. She placed them around the twins' necks. Both stirred and grasped their necklace. The woman giggled when she heard a knock. She left to get the door and their stand the guards.

"May I help you," she said shyly.

"We have come for your daughter. She has been chosen to continue on with the cycle," the head guard says. Two guards grab the woman as she screamed. The head guard walked I've to where the twins were. Both were huddled together and grasping each other's hand. He picked up the girl and left the boy crying while reaching for his twin.

"We got her so let's move out," the head guard ordered.

"You can't take my child," the woman yelled with tears in her eyes. They walked away with the baby leaving the woman with her son. She ran to her son and cradled him. He was calming down a bit when the woman's husband came in. She shot him a scared look and he ran over to find his daughter missing. He hugged his now weeping wife and his son. They decided to keep this a secret from him until he is ready.

Few years passed and the boy grown to a well behaved child. His name was Len and had always thought about his sister, Rin. Len knew he had a twin and vowed to rescue her when he was older. He wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket. He wore a pair of black boots and always wore his bass clef charm. He was playing with the village kids while talking to Rin. The perks of being twins was that he can talk to her even from afar.  
'How was your day brother,' Rin asked.

'Just playing,' Len answered, 'What are you doing right now?'

'Just reading,' Rin said.

"Len, time for lunch," his mother called.

'Mother is calling me, see you soon," Len said.

'Okay... I had to go to. See you soon,' Rin said. Len walked to his home where his mother was waiting. Len' s father died when he was three and now he was the only one left with his mother. He sat on his place on the table and waited until his mother thanked for the meal. After that, they ate until Len asked something.

"Mother, do you know where Rin is," he asked. His mother looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know about that," she asked.

"Rin told me," he simple answered.

"Rin was taken when you were just babies. She was your twin and I don't know where she is, only the Priestess Luka knows," She said sadly. The continued to eat in silence while Len was trying to process what he heard. His little twin sister was taken from him and was stranded out there. He excused him self from the table.

Meanwhile...

Rin was eating some bread and berries. She wore a white dress while wearing her treble clef charm. She had been put here when she was just a baby. She was finished and drank some water from the cavern lake. The guardian was watching her to make sure she didn't run. Rin went back to her spot in the cave where light poured in. She smiled as the light warmed her skin. She let out a bell-like laugh when she sensed the Dragon out of his cave.

"Today I will sing a sunny song," Rin announced. She began to sing and dance while the Dragon watched amusingly at her. She had became his favorite Diva out of all the others. Rin was stopped her dance while her song ended. The Dragon simply nodded and went back to sleep. Rin collapse on the floor while panting. She can feel her life slowly slip away from her grasp. She stood up and walked to the lake to rest.

**AN: That is the end of my Prologue. Please Review. Next Chapter is ready but I need at least one or two reviews to continue it. **

**Pichus will be more popular than Pikachu,**

**ShiroKokoroChu**


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. All Vocaloids belong to their rightful owners.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Years passed and both twins were now eighteen. Rin had surprisingly lived longer than the others. Len had been training with his sword to defend himself when he goes to save Rin. Now Len was getting ready to travel as his mother helped him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Len," his mother asked.

"I need to find Rin. She will die before I even reach her if I don't hurry," Len answered. He saw his mother in tears and he comforted his mother.

"I know...You were both born to stop the cycle...but please be careful out there," his mother stated. Len nodded and left the house with all of his supplies. He imagined Rin singing and slowly wither away. He continued to walk away from the village towards the castle in the distance.

Meanwhile, Rin was walking towards the Dragon. Her white dress moved with her along with the yellow string that was tied to her back. A black scarf did little to warm her from the cold winds. The Dragon looked intently at her, waiting for her performance. Rin grabbed her charm and looked at it. It be in a matter of weeks when she will wither into nothing. She started to sing and dance while blue circles appeared below her. Being with only one element, Rin was grew weaker and weaker when the other is far away. After she sang the last note, Rin fainted while blood stained her lips and dress. She clutched her charm as the Dragon left her, pleased with the performance.

On the other side, Len was carefully lurking the castle. He had met Kaito in the town and he agreed to come along. While Kaito was getting his friend out of prison, Len continued deeper into the castle, trying to find anything about the location of his sister. He spotted the head priestess, Luka. He unsheathed his sword and aimed at her neck. Luka smirked and the sword was brought down by another. The welder was a woman of red armor with short brown hair and red eyes. She and Len started to fight. Metal clashed together and Len charged at her. Images flashed through the woman's mind as she pointed her sword at Len.

"Finish him," Luka ordered. The woman gritted her teeth and faced her sword.

"No. I have followed your ways. You have placed innocent girls for sacrifices and took my best friend away from," she said and faced her direction,"I am no longer loyal to you. Now face your death like the others you did!" She lunged foward until a scythe came into view and made the knight's weapon fall.

"Do not dare to say such things to the Priestess," the scythe holder exclaimed. The knight picked up her sword and helped Len up to his feet.

"Quick, I know where your sister is. Let's go," she said. Len nodded and ran with her where they met Kaito and his friend.

"Kill them! Leave no trace," Luka ordered. The soldiers ran after them with the scythe girl leading them. Make quick work with them, the four escaped into the forest. After reaching a well hidden grotto, they stopped and rested.

"How can I trust you when all I could know is that you will slaughter me," Len asked the knight.

"I was supposed to be a diva, but my friend took my place. Within three years, I received word she died by the Dragon," she said.

"So you are willing to help me find my sister," Len asked.

"I want to stop this useless cycle before more people lose more of their loved ones," she said.

"What is your name?"

"Meiko."

"Len, this is my friend, Gakupo. He has studied the diva' s powers and the Dragon. He believes that the cycle must stop. He thinks you were the boy the prophecy foretold," Kaito stated.

"What is the prophecy," Len asked.

"One day, there will be twins. One will posses the light while the other posses the dark. Both will separate but will be reunited. They will put the Dragon into an eternal slumber. Until than, many will suffer awaiting for them to arrive," Gakupo foretold, "Len, you have the element of light in your body. Your sister, Rin, has the element of dark. Both of these elements must be together or they will be unbalanced. She is using her life force as we speak as an alternative for a light which mean..."

"Which means what?!"

"She will die with a matter of days. You posses a rare talent. You are able to contact her. Tell me, what is she doing." Len closed his eyes, concentrating.

'Len...Please...Save...Me...' Rin's voice echoed. He saw a figure. A hunched figure with blonde hair wearing a dress of white held back by by yellow string stained in red. She turned. Her face held dull eyes with tears streaming down to her blood stained lips and pale skin while she clutched a charm.

'Please...Save...Me...From...This...Paradise...of. ..Light...and...Shadows...' She said weakly and collapsed. Len woke with a start.

"She sounded scared and weak."

"We must make haste. Let's rest here for the night and head out til the sun is raising."

"I am going somewhere alone." Len stood up and walked to an area away from camp. He sat down and looked at his charm.

"I will save you. Even if it means I will destroy the Paradise until my wish reaches you," He told to the wind.

Rin played with the water droplets from the lake. She had finished her song for the day. She thought of Len and prayed he would be safe. She just need to stay alive until he came. A sudden gust of wind hit her face. It felt like it was conveying a message;

'I will save you. Even if it means I will destroy the Paradise until my wish reaches you...' Rin smiled sadly as she stared into her charm.

"I will wait until my wish reaches you even if I stay in this Paradise forever," Rin softly spoke. As if they were each other, they both smiled softly.

**AN: Chapter one has been completed! Please Review/Follow/ or Favorite.**

**Thank You,**

**Some Person: I already know who you are but thank you for review and**

**Auburn Sakura: For making this story one of your Favorites.**

**Pichus For All,**

**ShiroKokoroChu**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am back with a new short chapter. I have gotten busy and got sorta sick, but I am fine at the moment.**

**I own nothing. They all go to their respected owners, so give them all the credit.**

**I present to you Chapter two of Synchronized Fates.**

**Chapter two**

Len continued traveling with his companions as the reached a small village. Some people stopped and stared at the group, not very pleased about why they were there. Many hid all their daughters inside, thinking that they are after the next diva. Len simply kept a straight face and walked to get more supplies with Meiko, leaving Kaito and Gakupo to find somewhere to stay.

"Why do we even come here if they would get frightened by some travelers," Kaito asked.

"Don't mind these people. They are simply acting on instincts. They won't trust many every since one of their own was made into a Diva," Gakupo answered.

"And who's that," Kaito pressed on.

"Why are you asking so much questions? Should we be looking for somewhere to stay," Gakupo contradicted.

Len and Meiko were done getting supplies for their journey.

"Where did you get the money," Len asked.

"Being a talented swordsman can help financial," Meiko answered, "May I ask a question Len?"

"Go on," Len said.

"How was your sister taken? If it is too painful, you don't have to say it," Meiko asked.

"No, it is fine. You see, Luka' s guards came to the house when we were just weeks old. They grabbed her and went off. My mother said we were very close to each other even though we couldn't see each other," Len explained.

"I see. Why did you leave home than?"

"I wanted to find her and know what kind of smile is imprinted on my memory."

"I am very glad you were able to take charge of opportunities."

"Why is that?"

"I was supposed to be the diva before your sister. A friend of my lived here and she would often visit. You see, my friend traded places with me so I won't die. Unfortunately, she was killed on the first day."

"I am very sorry about that..."

"It is fine...Let's get these stuff back to where half our group is."

Suddenly, three groups of soldiers appeared along with Luka and her bodyguard.

"Citizens, it has seem that the Dragon has favored us. Our diva has pleased him very well, however, a group of travelers set out to destroy our way of life. If you find them, engaged them. They must dead," Luka announced. Len and Meiko hid behind a house and barrel, listening to Luka.

"Great, now we are outlaws," Meiko whispered, "everyone in the kingdom will hunt for us." Both quietly walked away from the crowd and tried to find the other two. After they were regrouped, they ran to the forest. They stopped in a grotto where it was very well hidden.

"So, Luka has everyone against us," Kaito asked.

"Not necessarily. Some don't trust what she says and act like they understood her," Gakupo answered.

"Whatever it is, we can't stay in towns for too long," Len stated.

"How will we know where the place the diva is," Meiko asked.

"I thought you knew," Kaito asked.

"I said I know what the place is, not the directions to where it is," Meiko explained.

"I might know someone. Her name is Gumi and she knows all top secret information, including the directions to the place," Gakupo stated.

"It is settled then. We live first thing in the morning," Meiko announced. Everyone agreed and started to prepare for the night. Len clutched his necklace.

"I will find you sis. My wish will not stop until it reaches you."

**AN: Short Chapter I know. It is more like a filler chapter so yeah. Please Review/Follow/Favorite. If you know my Pokemon story, please be sure to vote on it. If you don't, please read it.**

**Thank you for Reviewing/Favorite:**

**Ryoma and Oz**

**ForeverFirefly-dreamyluv**

**NyanNinja(aka Some Person)**

**yuren52**

**and Auburn Sakura**

**Thanks Friendly Friends**

**ShiroKokoroChu**


	4. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. All rights go to their rightful owners.  
**

**Chapter 3**

"Foolish mortal! She is to blind by power and is oblivious to everything," the dragon guardian hissed. She stared at the magical mirror that appeared to her.

"What does it matter, this place will turn into dust if she continues like this. The brother is quickly coming and her worthless armies is no match," she snarled as she slashed the mirror, making it disappear.

"Luka better hurry, or this dragon will get soon wipe out the entire kingdom." She muttered as she watch from the cliff Rin dancing and singing to the dragon.

"This child won't make it until the next winter arrives."

Len woke up to the sound of footprints. He looked around to see soldiers coming thorough the forest in the distance. Quickly, he woke up his companions and helped pack the camp. Everyone was racing to pack when as soon they were done, soldiers surrounded them.

"Make sure they are dead," the head soldier exclaimed as the entire army charged at the group.

"Try to make to survive this. If we separate, head towards the river and and stay hidden," Gakupo informed the others as they defended themselves. Len slashed his sword through the bodies of the soldiers as blood stained his skin and clothes. He looked at it in disgust. He never wanted to harm anyone but that is what he has to do to save his long lost sister. Kaito released balls of blue flares at the army, Meiko slashed through with her sword, and Gakupo stabbed them with miniature knives that was hidden in his sleeves. They all ran different directions, trying to divide the army to get away faster. The entire group of soldiers was demolished and the group walked towards the next town. Gakupo had said that a girl named Gumi knew where Rin was and how to get there. Although, she is hard to track and was alway on the run because of Luka. They approached the town and the town went on its usual business. Merchants sold goods, children playing, adults doing chores, and local animals filled the air. Len just felt angry at them. He wondered why they act like this when a poor innocent girl was taking to a death sentence.

"Len, Gumi should be around here somewhere. She always come here to hide. This town hides wanted people from Luka," Gkaupo explained as they walked through the town. There were many people ignoring them like they were normal citizens. They wondered into an alley where a certain green haired girl was. She had a goggles on her head and her outfit looked tattered and dirty. Her skirt was orange along with her top but her boots were brown and worn down. She slouched on the wall as she turned to look at the four.

"What do you want Gakupo? Can't you see I want to be alone," Gumi yelled.

" We just have one question," Gakupo stated.

"Make it quick," Gumi hissed.

"You know about the current diva, right. Her name is Rin."

"Yeah. She was taken like eighteen years ago and stuff." Len tried to hold his anger in. Gakupo seemed to have noticed it.

"She is this boy's sister and we need to know where she is and how to get there."

"Impossible. The Dragon lives in a parelle world that only Luka and and Guardian can access to. Not to mention that it is practical invisible."

"Just tell us how to get there and how to open it."

"Fine. It's just the front entrance of a forest. I don't remember where but I do know this so listen up if you don't want to die. There is a special key hole but only a certain magic will allow the gate to open."

"What kind of magic?"

"How should I know?! Luka absolutely never goes there with a group. She goes there alone while her guards wait out in the open. By now, she might have gone there to check on things."

"Thanks Gumi."

"Yay whatever. Just pay me."

"You never said anything about pay," Len whisper yelled.

"Don't assume I give this kind of intel to anyone!"

"Fine just take this," Meiko stated as she tossed the green haired girl a sack filled with coins.

"Thank you." And with that, the four left the village and started their search for the gate to the Paradise of Light and Shadow.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I got busy and lazy and had a writers block for two weeks so please forgive me. Any way, I don't know how to describe Gumi in Synchronicity Part 2 so just look it up. If you didn't know Gumi was even in the video, RE-WATCH OR WATCH IT! She appears in a scene with Gakupo talking to her in the panel of pictures. I can't describe it well so just go watch it over and over again.  
Pichu Pichu!  
ShiroKokoroChu**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me am absolutely sorry for the wait. I have brought you another chapter of Synchronized Fates.  
**

**Please Enjoy The Chapter I have given you!  
**

**Now onto the story!  
I do not own Vocaloid sadly.  
**

**Chapter 4**

Rin panted as she finished her latest performance. She spat out blood that stained her dress and the cave floor. The Dragon Guardian watched from above, observing her every move. Rin clutched her steel charm as streams of tears mixed with blood hit the floor.

"Keep singing," the guardian demand. Rin struggled to get up with a determined look on her face. She needed to be alive if she wants to see her brother for the first time after eighteen years. She met the Dragon's golden stare with her own dull blue ones.

The group came upon a forest that was outside the kingdom borders. The plants littered the forest floor and seemed to be guarding a secret. Branches, leaves, and Flowers hid any possible hideaways from the human eye and kept out any possible threats.

"This is the forest Gumi explained," Gakupo declared. Kaito examined the plants with a critical eye.

"These plants seemed to have sense any human interactions," Kaito informed as he tried to touch a petal. The flower let out thorns dipped in poison, ready to inject the deadly liquid.

"Can't we just cut it down," Meiko asked.

"You can't. These plants are smothered in magic which makes it immune to any possible human made tools," Kaito answered. Len stepped forward as the three argued and the plants bowed at him. Gakupo saw this and walked to where Len was.

"They seem to have recognized you as the one who posses one of the element. They back down without a fight," Gakupo informed.

"The path to the world is this way. Luka left tracks from her last trip," Len announced as the four walked deeper. They all moved quickly as the pathed opened and closed when they move. They came upon a open area where the sun was not shielded by the tree' s branches.

"It's a dead end," Meiko yelled.

"Not at all. Len, can you sense where Rin is," Kaito asked hastily. Len closed his eyes and held his sword close to his side.

'Len!' Rin's voice echoed through his mind.

"She's in there," Len yelled as he pointed to the north where there was a clear path.

"How do we get there," Meiko asked/yelled.

'Len...Help...Me...' Rin's voice pleaded weakly. Len took off to the path which startled the three.

"Hold on Rin," Len yelled while Meiko, Kaito, and Gakupo ran after him. A blue light flashed and gathered the four. The light opened to a cave with grand doors that had elegant swirls that looked liked magic sprouting within the doors.

"Where are we," Kaito asked as they looked around.

"Rin must have forced the gate to open by contacting you which allowed her more power than Luka's and The Dragon Guardian combined," Gakupo explained. The doors creeked open to reveal a cavern hall way filled with blue light. A melody echoed through the halls and in the middle of the hall, was a figure dressed in a black skirt with pink trims. The front was partly open and she held a staff if silver. Her face was covered by a gray and white mask that covered her eyes. Her hair was tied into pigtails that came down to the floor. Her face was emotionless as the group faced her.

"Foolish Mortals. Shadows for this world, defend your darkness you hold," the guardian stated as her hand was covered in a dark blue light. She held her hand out and shadowed figures lifted themselves from the walls and ground.

"Don't let them come near," She order was the shadows sprinted towards the group as the guardian simply watched them fight to their doom.

**A/N: Again, I am super sorry for updating so late. Please forgive me! No Haters Please! Thank you for those who waited patiently for this update. I might update sooner or later.. It depends on what my life has in store so please don't fret if I don't update.  
**

**Best Wishes and Thank You  
**

**ShiroKokoroChu**


End file.
